Dryer appliances generally include a cabinet with a drum mounted therein. In many dryer appliances, a motor rotates the drum during operation of the dryer appliance, e.g., to tumble articles located within a chamber defined by the drum. Alternatively, dryer appliances with fixed drums have been utilized. Typical dryer appliances also generally include a heater assembly that passes heated air through the chamber of the drum in order to dry moisture-laden articles disposed within the chamber. This internal air then passes from the chamber through a vent duct to an exhaust conduit, through which the air is exhausted from the dryer appliance. Typically, a blower (also known as an air handler) is utilized to flow the internal air from the vent duct to the exhaust duct. When operating, the blower may pull air through itself from the vent duct, and this air may then flow from the blower to the exhaust conduit.
A screen filter is typically positioned within the vent duct to collect particulate, such as lint, during operation of the dryer appliance. Such screen filters prevent this particulate from becoming clogged in downstream portions of the vent duct or exhaust conduit or being exhausted into the ambient environment.
However, concerns exist with known vent ducts. For example, in many cases, some particulate becomes lodged in the vent duct and does not adhere to the screen filter. This particulate remains in the vent duct even after removal and cleaning of the screen filter. Such particulate can eventually clog the vent duct, and in some cases can result in dangerous conditions such as fires. Further, access to the vent duct to remove such particulate is restricted, thus making cleaning of such particulate difficult.
Accordingly, improved dryer appliances and associated vent ducts are desired. In particular, vent ducts which provide improved access for particulate cleaning would be advantageous.